Soldier's Honor
by Emerald Night 117
Summary: Ever since the emergence of Quirks, soldiers has slowly been replaced with Heroes. Now, only a select few countries still have active militaries. Meet Specialist Scythe Sasin.. His mission, to attend UA and graduate. His duty: save every civilian in need, lethal force is permitted. Join class 1-A with some militaristic flair thrown in. Oc-centric, don't like don't read.
1. Hello America Calling

Izuku Midoriya didn't know what he was doing, Quirkless and scared. He didn't know why he shoved past the heroes and sprinted towards the gunk monster that had captured his former friend turned bully. Mentally berating himself, he didn't notice the rather loud sound of a C-130 flying overhead, or notice a figure jump out of it.

" _What do I do!?"_ Izuku mentally shouts. His mind flashes back to his notes, mainly about causing a distraction. _"Page 25!"_ Spinning, Izuku throws his backpack, and hits the villain in the eye, causing it to flinch back. While the villain is focused on that, Izuku tries to dig out Katsuki to no avail.

"Deku, why?" Katsuki mutters.

" _Why indeed. There's a lot of reasons."_ Izuku thinks, flashing through every time he was put down. _"My legs moved on their own!"_ His thoughts flash to All Might, his idol and aspiration. "He saves everyone with a fearless smile. With a tear filled smile, Izuku looks to his former friend.

"You looked like you were asking for help." Izuku says. Shocking All Might.

" _Pathetic!"_ The Pro-Hero mentally shouts, his body slowly inflating. The villain suddenly regains his composure, knocking Izuku back. _"Shit! I need more time!"_ Izuku stares up at the villain fearfully.

"Idiot! He'll die in vain!" One of the on duty heroes shouts. The heroes on duty rush forwards. However, Izuku is never harmed. The figure that had jumped from the C-130 had landed just between the Villain and Izuku. The dust settles to reveal a blonde teen dressed in an Army Combat Uniform.

"This is Specialist Scythe Sasin, engaging the enemy." The teen says, whipping out a knife and slashing around Katsuki, weakening the Villain's hold on the boy. Scythe's free hand whips into the sludge and pulls out Katsuki. While he's distracted, the Villain attacks again. Scythe flinches back, unable to raise his knife in time. Another figure jumps between the two.

"I really am pathetic!" A deep and masculine voice says. "Even when I admonished you, I wasn't putting what I said into action!" All Might, the top hero, had entered the fray. "A pro should always be ready to risk their life! Detroit Smash!" The wind from All Might's smash scatters the sludge villain, and creates a giant vortex. Mt. Lady protects the civilians while the massive influx of air threatens to blow everyone away. Afterwards, everything is calm until a sudden downpour erupts.

"No way!" The heroes shout. "With just his fist, he caused it to rain?!" After the sudden rain stops, reporters swarm the area. Destigoro was reprimanding Izuku and Scythe. While another hero was praising Katsuki for his quirk.

A few minutes after, Izuku is walking home. Scythe was walking next to him.

"Kid, what you did back there was very brave." Scythe says. Izuku nods.

"Indeed Young Midoriya!" All Might comes flying through an alley.

"This guy your successor?" Scythe asks. All Might nods. "Well, Izuku Midoriya, I'm Scythe Sasin. I'll see you at UA." Izuku stares after Scythe.

- _10 months later-_

Scythe sighs as he lugs his seventy pound rucksack and pulls his ACU cap firmly on his head.

"Ka-Kachan!" He hears a familiar voice says. He looks up to see Izuku stammering to a blonde teen around his age. The soldier recognizes the blonde as the kid who the sludge monster was trying to take over. Scythe makes his way over to the curly haired teen as Izuku turns towards the school and promptly trips. Scythe sighs as a brunette girl catches him with her quirk.

" _Seems like she has Zero-Gravity."_ Scythe thinks, as Izuku stammers and stutters to the girl. The solider makes it to the latter end of the conversation.

"It'd be bad luck if you fell right? Good luck!" The girl says. Izuku mentally says

" _I talked to a girl!"_ Scythe chuckles.

"Good to see you Midoriya." The soldier says. Izuku nods.

"If I may, Sasin-san." Izuku starts, but is cut off by Scythe's hand.

"Just Scythe." The soldier says. Izuku nods.

"Scythe, how old are you?" Izuku asks.

"I'm sixteen." Scythe responds. "In the U.S, those who wish to become pro heroes are required to enlist in the armed forces." Izuku nods. Scythe glances around, before talking off the black glove on his right hand. Izuku stares at the metallic hand. "This is a secret. Like your Quirk, only a select few know of this injury."

"How did it happen?" Izuku asks.

"Getting your arm pinned under wreckage in the middle of the battlefield calls for some extreme measures." Scythe responds. "But know I can rely on the modifications in the arm over my quirk." Izuku nods. "Now, shall we go my friend?" The One-for-all successor and the soldier enter the school, and the hands of fate started their work on the story of the Quirkless hero, and the Soldier.

 **Heyo! Emerald Night here!**

 **I've been gone FOREVER! But now I'm back, and rewriting old stories and making new ones. Sorry that this chapter is very slow. I needed to set up the relationship between our beloved Deku and my OC, Scythe. Next chapter is the practical exam and will be more Scythe centric.**

 **For those who want to know more about Scythe here ya go.**

 **Name: Scythe Sasin**

 **Age: 16**

 **Rank:** **Specialist**

 **MOS 11A**

 **Enlisted at 10 years old**

 **Appearance: 6'0", swimmers body. Golden blonde hair and electric green eyes. Scythe is generally wearing U.S Army ACUs or will wear a sleeveless camouflage hoodie with black cargo pants.**

 **Hero Outfit: Army Combat Uniform with full combat gear.**

 **Quirk: Impulse Drive: Have you ever seen Chivalry of a Failed Knight? It's along the lines of Ikki's Itto Shura, but doesn't enhance the body as much as the mind and can last for five minutes.**

 **Class 1-A, seat 21.**

 **Tell me how I did. It has been forever since I've wrote.**


	2. That's a big robot!

Scythe yawns as Present Mic goes over the practical exam. Izuku was muttering, and while it was distracting, it didn't matter much to the soldier. He was currently inspecting his FN 47 pistol. A spotlight shines behind him, and Scythe is jerked back into the briefing.

"Yes! The fourth villain type is zero points, an obstacle if you may." Present Mic says. The teen that stood then turns to Izuku and begins berating him for his muttering. Scythe sighs, before turning to the bespectacled teen.

"Kid, your voice is really grating. Muttering is how some people respond to stress. He can't help it." Scythe says, glaring at the teen. "Do us all a favor and sit down before I make you." The teen stares at Scythe, before sitting back down. Present Mic clears his voice awkwardly.

"Well, on a card you'll see what training site you're in." The music hero says. The examinees look at their card.

"Deku." Katsuki says. "Where are you?"

"Site B." Izuku responds.

"Good, I'd kill you if we were in the same area." Katsuki says, before turning away. Scythe chuckles and turns to Izuku.

"I'm in Site C." The soldier says. Izuku nods.

"Remember these words, UA's motto." Present Mic says. "Go beyond! PLUS ULTRA!"

"I'll see you on the other side," Scythe says, and Izuku nods. Scythe follows the indications for Site C. The soldier is lead to some changing rooms, but all Scythe does is grab his rucksack and unlatches the M4A1 Carbine from the side. Digging through the sack, he grabs is combat knife and sheaths it on his left forearm. Taking his FN 47 and holstering it on his thigh, Scythe leaves the locker room and boards the shuttle heading towards Site C. He ignores the gazes of the others around him. Arriving at the gates of Training Site C, the soldier stares up at it. "It's as big as a damn city!" He mutters, looking at it. "I'm glad this we don't have to flush out the enemy. It would be a nightmare." A few minutes later, Scythe pops out his rifle's clip and checks it, before clicking it back in and rechambering a round.

"Let's go!" Present Mic suddenly shouts, much to the confusion of the examinees. Scythe chuckles as he sprints through the opening gate. "What, you were expecting a countdown? That won't happen in the real world!" Scythe grins as e flies through the streets. A 2 pointer Villain bot slides before him. A few well-placed shots take out the bots optics before cutting out the core with his knife.

"Two points." Scythe mutters, running forwards. He was running past an alley with a 3-point Villain bot blindsides him. Flipping through the air, the soldier lands on his shoulder and rolls onto his feet. Raising his rifle, he unloads his clip into the head of the bot before flipping his knife into a reverse grip and charging. Jumping over a swipe, Scythe lodges his knife in the neck of the bot. "Five points." Sheathing his knife, the soldier takes a breath. Checking his watch, he realizes he has ten minutes left. "Damn. Time is moving fast."

"Help!" A feminine voice shouts. Scythe's head snaps directly over to the voice. A blonde girl was surrounded by four 2-point villain bot, and it seems that she hit the limit of her perk, judging by her exhaustion and trembling hands. Scythe sighs and runs into the group. Drawing his knife again, he quickly unholsters his pistol with his left and begins firing. Taking out a few hydraulic lines on the bot closest to him, Scythe quickly hostlers his pistol and flips the knife between his hands before flinging it a the bot furthest from him. The blade embeds itself in the head of the bot while Scythe loads his rifle again. Flipping the fire mode back to semi-automatic, the soldier targets one of the last two bots and takes out its cameras. Flipping over the girl, he fires off his underbarrel grenade launcher and destroys the last bot. Sweeping the area, he slings the rifle over his shoulder.

"You alright?" The soldier asks. The girl nods. Scythe pulls an energy bar from his rucksack and hands it to her. "Eat this, and take a breather, regain your strength." The girl nods, and Scythe reloads. He nods to her and takes off. "I got thirteen points, need thirty minimum, let's go." The soldier makes his way down the street, taking out ten 1-pointers, he's suddenly stopped by the ground shaking. Seconds later, he hears screams as he stares at the giant 0-point bot. "God damnit. This is a _Test?!_ " He shouts as he sprints towards the giant bot. He tackles a girl out of the way from the giant bot's tracks. Pulling a C-4 charge from his pack, he sticks it on a support strut on the underchassis of the bot. Sprinting before the robot, Scythe turns and fires his grenade launcher into the torso, putting a few dents and holes in it. Jumping over the 0-Point bot's attack, he lobs a samtex grenade onto the arm joint. The grenade explodes and takes out the arm. "RUN!" He shouts to the people behind him. Punching through some rubble with his right hand, he clears the way for some examinees. "Fire in the hole!" He triggers the detonator of the C-4 and damages the treads and immobilizes the bot.

"TWO MINUTES LEFT!" Present Mic shouts. Scythe grins as opens fire on the giant bot.

"Go! I'll distract it!" The soldier shouts. He lobs a few more grenades and makes a few more dents and holes on the bot. "This bot may be immobilized, but it may have a long range weapon on it. I'll keep distracting it." He jumps over the left arm of the bot as it swipes.

"ONE MINUTE!" Present Mic shouts. Scythe jumps again and latches onto the wall. "Time's up!" The giant bot deactivates and Scythe breathes a sigh of relief. He falls to the ground and slings his rifle as he walks back to the gates, ignoring the stares of those he saved. He nods to the teachers that rush in.

"I'm heading home." He says to Present Mic, as the soldier passes him.

"We need to run a medical check on you. Your arm took a lot of hits." The music hero says.

"I'm fine, I've taken much worse." Scythe says. He passes the hero and heads to the station. Boarding the next bus for the nearby city, he rides it for seven stops before getting off and heading for a decent hotel. Entering his room. Scythe throws his bag in the corner as he removes his ACU and weapons. His right arm glints a metallic silver as he reaches up to his shoulder and removes the arm. He places the bionic prosthetic on the nightstand and climbs into bed.

 _-A few weeks later-_

Scythe was lounging around at his hotel room when a knock on the door catches his attention. Standing, the soldier grabs the nearby shirt and puts it on as he answers the door.

"Yes?" He says, opening the door.

"Letter for you sir!" The bright, young receptionist says cheerily. Scythe smirks and grabs the UA letter. "I hope you got in! I'm training my Quirk but I hope to apply next year!"

"Best of luck to you then." He says, opening the letter. He grins. "Eighth place with 53 points. I'm in, class 1-A." He grins at the girl. "I'm heading out. I'll be back." The girl nods.

"Congratulations!" She shouts after him.

 _-A few days later-_

Scythe tugs the collar of his school uniform as he walks into through the halls.

"Class 1-B…." He mutters. "1-A, okay."

"I'm Ochaco Uaraka!" The brown haired girl that had caught Izuku before the entrance exam was standing in the doorway. Izuku was flushing and stuttering like a madman. Scythe smirks and grins.

"You got in too Midoriya?" Scythe says. "Good job." Ochaco yelps and whips around. Scythe laughs as he squeezes by her.

"Scythe! You got in as well?" The green haired teen says. The blonde soldier grins.

"Yea, y'all need some American this side of the pond, I wasn't gonna let ya down!" He says. "Assigned seating?" The loud guy with glasses from the exam briefing shakes his head.

"We were told to sit wherever." The guy says. "I'm Tenya Iida." Scythe nods.

"Scythe Sasin." The soldier says. "Sorry for snapping at you during the briefing." Tenya shakes his head.

"It's alright." The engine user says. Scythe nods again.

"If I want the most tactical advantage to anyone entering or exiting the room I'd need a seat in the back and out of the way." The soldier mutters, walking past some students, one of them including Momo Yaoyorozu, the only one who paid attention to what he was mumbling. Scythe takes the only seat behind her. Momo turns around and eyes him as the soldier takes out his FN 47 and begins to disassemble it.

"Shuttup and take your seats." What could only be described as a yellow caterpillar with a face said that. "I'm Shouta Aizawa, your homeroom teacher. We're going outside, change into these."

While Aizawa was saying his, Scythe had reassembled the pistol and clicked it into place. He glanced up at the blue jumpsuit and scoffs. Heading to the changing rooms. Scythe changes into his ACUs and heads outside.

"You've all taken fitness tests in junior high right?" Aziawa asks. "When you were told not to use your quirk." The class nods. "Bakugo, how far did you get at the ball throw?"

"67 meters." Katsuki says.

"Now do it with your quirk." Aizawa says. Katsuki nods, and blasts the ball to an extreme distance. "That's what we're doing today. Your scores will be based off your performance. The one in last place will be expelled." Scythe rolls his eyes and places his hand on Izuku's shoulder.

"Don't worry, if you can't control, focus It in a single, smaller area." He says cryptically, before walking off towards the 50 meter dash. Izuku staring at him like he's grown a second head.

 **I know I know, bad place to leave off. But I'm tired and wanna get this out. I'm trying to get stuff along like the episodes.**

 **I needed Momo and Scythe to at least be introduced. I swear that in combat training both will interact more. In the meantime, this is Emerald Night 117 signing off. Let me know what y'all think.**


	3. Welcome to the rest of your life

The fitness tests went by quickly, with Scythe being in top physical shape. A lot of astonishing scores came up, like Tenya getting under three seconds on the 50 meter dash, and Ochaco getting infinity on the ball throw. The only real notable thing after that was when Aizawa trapped Izuku in his Erase quirk and threatened him with expulsion for not controlling his quirk. Izuku then outsmarted his teacher by channeling his power into his figure, and propelled the ball over 700 meters. Scythe wipes his nose with his right thumb while simultaneously giving his friend a thumbs up. Izuku nods to him. The rest of the homeroom period went by fast.

Classes at UA were pretty normal, with classes like English in the morning.

"Which one of these sentences is wrong?" Present Mic says. Scythe raises his hand just before Momo Yaoyorozu did. "Yes! Number 21!"

"Sentence 4, and I have a question." Scythe says, yawning.

"Go ahead listener!" Present Mic.

"Why am I here? I'm an American so I passed this subject three years ago." The soldier sighs. "I have something I need to pick up at the main office, shipment from the Pentagon, it would be very _handy_." Very few noticed the emphasis on that last word. Present Mic noticed these words, as did a few other students, namely Yaoyorozu, Shoto Todoroki, Fumikage Tokoyami, Ochaco, and Tenya.

"Very well." Present Mic sighs. Scythe nods and stands, taking a path by Izuku's desk. The soldier pats Izuku's shoulder.

"Save a seat for me at lunch." The blonde says. Izuku nods and Scythe leaves the room. The soldier makes his way through the halls towards the main offices. Opening the office door, he grins at the receptionist. "Supposed to pick up a shipment for Scythe Sasin." The receptionist nods and tosses over the oddly shaped parcel. Scythe does a two fingered salute and leaves just as the bell rings. Heading towards the lunch room, the soldier chuckles as he sees Izuku's star-struck expression upon seeing the cook, the cooking hero Lunch Rush. "Oi Lunch Rush." The cooking hero turns to the American. "Think you can cook this MRE for me? I've sorta have to live off these until I run out before I can eat normal food." Lunch Rush flies off while Scythe takes a seat next Tenya and sets his package down next to him.

"What's in the box?" Ochaco asks. Scythe smirks.

"A secret." He simply replies. Ochaco pouts as the soldier laughs. A few minutes later, Scythe's MRE is prepared and the soldier eats it. Scythe grins as Izuku and Ochaco get over excited on the walk back to the classroom, his package slung across his back. "You two calm down." Izuku turns to Scythe with a gleam in his eyes.

"It's the class period where we train to be heroes!" The One-For-All user says. Scythe grins as the four enter the classroom. Scythe ruffles Izuku's hair and heads to his seat. Momo's eyes follow him as he walks towards the seat behind her. The soldier stops right next to the Creation Girl.

"You've been staring at me since homeroom yesterday." The soldier says. "And you've been sneaking glances around every five minutes or so, trying to disguise it as stretching and looking out the window. Which doesn't fit your personality at all." His eyes seem to glow as a white aura faintly surrounds his body. "Now, I know I normally attract attention because I'm weird and obviously out of place here, but I don't garner that much attention. Mind explaining? Because how you respond will determine whether I retaliate peacefully or not." The entire class stills, well except Katsuki, who has no respect for anyone. ( _"WHAT DID YOU SAY!?")_ Momo stares back at him calmly, but internally she's freaking out. Scythe shrugs. "Whatever your motivation, just make sure it doesn't interfere with your studies, or my own life." The soldier's eyes return to their normal, dull look and the aura disappears. He takes his seat behind her, removing the package from his back beforehand.

"I AM…." All Might's voice shouts from the hall. "COMING THROUGH THE DOOR-"

"Remember to duck." Scythe calls out.

"LIKE A NORMAL PERSON!" All Might continues, ducking through the doorway. Scythe grins and gives a two fingered salute as the class erupts into chaos.

"ALL MIGHT IS TEACHING US?!" The class shouts. Scythe smirks as the number one hero makes his way to the classroom.

"That's the costume from the Silver Age," Tsuyu Asui says. "It's so different from the modern ones."

"I teach Hero Basic Training! In which you learn the ins and outs of being a hero." All Might says. "And with that we'll get right into it with this!" All Might throws out a card that says battle. "COMBAT TRAINING!" Katsuki's surrounded by a dark aura while Izuku shakes. "And to go with that are these!" The walls open to reveal numbered crates all the way to number 21. "COSTUMES! Based on your quirks and your own suggestions." The class erupts into more chaos. Scythe grins as he picks up his crate. It's heavy, and he knows what is in there. "Go change and meet at training city B!" The students rush out of the room as Scythe grabs his package and costume crate.

 _-Training city B-_

All Might grins. _"The costume makes the hero! It says so much about the person and their style of heroics!"_ The first shadows of the student arrive and All Might grins like a fool. One by one the students file out of the tunnel, and All Might winces internally upon seeing Izuku's costume. He can tell it was based off him, but it was a bit overboard. Scythe was the last one out of the tunnel, and the most eye catching. The soldier was wearing full combat gear, the caviar vest, which was modified with thin layer over his left sleeve, the metal helmet, the heavy rucksack, and the weapons, he also had black tactical sunglasses on with a black balaclava over his mouth and nose, but that's where anything normal ended. Hovering around his head was a decent sized drone. It had no weapons, but it had a purpose, an obvious one, but no one could discern it for the life of them. Scythe's smirk is tangible as he jogs out of the tunnel. He stops behind Izuku and Ochaco and eyes both their suits with a critical eye. He nods at Ochaco's, but shakes his head at Izuku's.

"My friend, I understand where you were trying to go with, but it doesn't suit you as a person." Scythe says, flicking the spikes on Izuku's head. "Ditch those first, it would totally ruin covert ops, and get rid of the gloves because you'd destroy them every time you use your quirk." Izuku looks to the ground. "But to each his own. As long as you perform well."

"Okay! Let's pick teams! It will be random! With one person going solo." All Might says, Scythe raises his hand. "YES YOUNG SASIN!

"I'll volunteer solo." The soldier says. All Might laughs.

"AND SCYTHE GOES SOLO!" The Pro Hero shouts. The class goes and draws the marbles to randomize their teams. Izuku and Ochaco on team A, and Tenya and Katsuki being on team D. The teams are chosen. "Okay, this is a bomb simulation. One team will be heroes and the other will be the villains guarding the nuke. Heroes win by capturing all the villains, or touching the bomb, villains win by capturing the heroes or stalling the entire 15 minutes. And without further ado ROUND 1" All Might reaches into his boxes and pulls out team D as villain and team A as heroes. Scythe winces. Katsuki and Izuku glare at each other as the class stares at them, everyone preparing for a massive battle between the two rivals.


	4. Combat training at its finest

The fight between Katsuki and Izuku was epic, even more-so when Scythe had rigged up the cameras to play audio. The class started to see Izuku in a new light. Scythe was watching as Izuku was being transported to Recovery Girl's clinic.

All Might's weird grin stayed on his face no matter what, and the Pro-Hero makes his way back to the class.

"Young Iida, you were the MVP of that match." All Might says, to Tenya's shock.

'M-me?" The engine-student asks. All Might nods.

"INDEED!" The hero shouts, "Can anyone tell why?" Momo Yaoyorozu raises her hand. "Yes!"

"Iida was the only one who understood and followed the point of the lesson. Bakugo abandoned his teammate to follow a personal vendetta and unleashed an explosive attack that damaged the building, counterproductive if he was trying to protect a bomb." The Creation Girl starts. "Midoriya may have been MVP had he not injured himself so severely and damaged the building as much as he did. Uraraka let down her guard and was reckless concerning the bomb during that last attack. Had it been a real bomb and not paper mache they may have regarded the situation differently. Iida showed preparation for his enemy, foresight, and fought to protect the bomb, which is why he wasn't expecting that last attack. The hero team won only because they took advantage of the fact that this is training, the basically cheated." All Might was sweatdropping.

" _She said more than I thought she would!"_ The hero thinks. He then sees Scythe's hand up. "Yes Scythe?" The hero says, honestly confused.

"With all due respect Yaoyorozu, a bit of what you said is wrong. One, that's the whole point of this, is to realize that this is training, if we tried to make this as realistically as possible I'd be using rubber rounds or real bullets instead of my paintball version of my weapons." The soldier says, walking forwards. "Also, the explosive device is supposed to be a nuclear bomb, correct?" All Might nods. "So then, I'm assuming that the Villains most likely stole one from the military, because it would be completely stupid to assume that they made one themselves. Now, Yaoyorozu, I don't mean to be rude, and I certainly don't wish to offend you, but a nuclear bomb cannot go off from little lovetaps like that last attack had." Momo raises an eyebrow. "A nuclear bomb forces Nuclear Fission in a radioactive isotope and accelerates the process exponentially until it explodes. However, a nuke isn't impact triggered like other bombs. If it was, then Iida moving the bomb around at the speeds he was would have set it off. Instead, in order for a nuke to go off, every single safety must be primed and disengaged. Otherwise it won't go off." Scythe stares up at All Might. "You should know better All Might, we worked together six years ago in the exact situation." All Might winces. Scythe sighs. "Let's move and reset for the next team." All Might nods and the class moves to a new building. All Might reaches into his box.

"TEAM C IS THE VILLAINS!" The hero shouts, and Momo and Minata nod. "TEAM K IS HEROES." Scythe loads his pistol. "VILLAINS! YOU HAVE FIVE MINUTES!" Momo and Minata run into the building while Scythe leans against the building. The soldier closes his eyes and mentally prepares himself.

" _Alright, first thing's first. Find the bomb, and discover their defenses. I saw clearly what Minata's Quirk can do, so I'll need to check walls, floors, and ceilings. However, his perverted nature may distract him."_ The soldier thinks. _"Yaoyorozu is an unknown. I don't know her quirk. I know she's smart, so she most likely did something along the lines of barricading or ambush, they also may try to surround me."_ Scythe shrugs. "I'll figure it out." He mutters.

"HERO TEAM! START!" All Might shouts. Scythe grins as his drone begins to spin.

"Faraday System activate." The soldier says, and the drone slams into the ground and begins to morph and expand. Scythe removes his sunglasses and helmet and places a green visor across his face. "Recon drones, activate." Several small drones pop out of the larger one, and begin flying around, entering the building through air vents and doorways. Scythe flips through the cameras on each of them, until after a few minutes, he finds what he's looking for. "Sixth floor, middle room, barricaded with both on the defense." The soldier smirks as the recon drones return to Faraday. "I have some breaching charges in my ruck." He looks over as the Faraday drone projects a 3D image of the building. "I'll breach from the floor above, pop some smoke, and nab the bomb in the chaos." Scythe nods. "Faraday, mobilize." Faraday returns to its original form and begins to float around the soldier's head. "Faraday, remain here." The drone makes a few sounds and Scythe climbs up the fire escape. Entering the seventh floor extremely quietly, and moves across the floor with his rifle drawn, much like a professional soldier, which he was. The visor he had was a heads up display which was giving a current position of the bomb. Scythe arrives above the room, and smirks. Pulling out breaching charges from his bag, he makes a square of them in the center of the room, he then readies some smoke grenades as he blows the charges.

 _Team C_

Momo smirked. She couldn't wait to see that soldier try and get through her defenses. Stretching out, she ignores Minata's perverted stare. She leans back at the ten minute mark when suddenly the roof caves in.

"SHIT!" Minata shouts. Momo was coughing, trying to keep the dust out of her lungs when two grenades fly through the new hole in the ceiling. The entire room was covered in thick smoke, so thick that Momo couldn't see. She hears a thud, and the next sound was All Might shouting.

"HERO TEAM WINNSSSSSSSSS!" The pro shouts. A few seconds later, the smoke clears to reveal Scythe leaning against the bomb with what she assumes is a smirk on his face. Momo was in shock, before smiling.

"Looks like I've been outsmarted." She says, a grin on her face as she walks towards the soldier. Scythe lowers the balaclava and grins a roguish grin at her.

"Not outsmarted, just didn't prepare enough." He says, "You had a good plan, bar the doors and make sure they don't breach the walls, but you didn't think the ceiling, mostly because everyone didn't want to crush you, but that drone in the vent." A small recon drone flies out of the nearby vent. "Told me your exact location so I didn't hurt you." He grins as he heads towards the door, Momo following him and removing her barricade. "I just have more combat and real world experience, plus months and years of special forces training." The three students make their way to the entrance. "Faraday, follow." The lone recon drone flies into the Faraday drone and the large drone begins to follow him around. "I'm assuming your quirk is creation?" Momo nods. "I'm assuming you can't create firearms beyond old muzzle loading cannons." Momo flushes but nods again. "I'll take apart my pistol in the observation room, run you through everything if you'd like?"

"I'd like that." The Creation Girl says. Scythe grins. Momo thinks for a second. "What was in that package earlier today?" Scythe grins.

"Just something for an old injury." The soldier replies. Perhaps one day I'll reveal it, but not today." Momo nods. The two, and Minata, who was ignored, made their way to the class. They enter the room, to find All Might towering over them, uncomfortably close.

"CONGRADULATIONS SCYHTE!" The Pro shouts. Momo and Minata wince while Scythe deadpans at All Might.

"Bit too close there AM." The soldier sighs. All Might blinks and backs up. "Scythe was MVP! I saw a complete and organized operation down to the letter." Scythe nods. All Might picks the next teams while Scythe and Momo fall back to the back of the room. "If I could ask for a table? It'll be helpful." Momo does so, and Scythe takes out his FN 47 and begins to disassemble it, all while telling Momo where each part goes and what its function is.

 _-Later that day-_

Scythe and Momo were still talking, around halfway through Hero Basic Training Momo had gotten tired with Scythe calling her by her last name, partly because she could tell with was weird for him and partly because it was hard for him to pronounce, so she just told him to call her Momo. Scythe was talking to here when Izuku returned to the room, his arm in a sling. Scythe grins and waves, and Izuku nods to him.

"Where's Kacchan?" Izuku asks. Ochaco tells him that Katsuki already left, and Izuku runs out. Scythe sighs.

"Momo, I'd better go make sure Bakugo doesn't kill Izuku," The soldier says, Momo nods and Scythe grabs his stuff and he heads out. Taking his time, Scythe finds Izuku and All Might by the front gate. "Midoriya, ya ready to head home?" Both turn. "All Might, I assume I'll see you tomorrow?" All Might nods.

"I've actually been wondering." Izuku says. Scythe and All Might turn to the young boy. "How do you two know each other?" Scythe thinks while grinning.

"Well, I was just in basic, but we met around six years ago in the last stages of my basic." The soldier says.

 _FLASHBACK OF SMASHING POWERS!-_

"Private Sasin!" Drill Sergeant Stevens shouts.

"Yes Drill Sergeant!" A ten year old Scythe shouts.

"You're dismissed! Hit the bunk!" Stevens shouts. Scythe nods and begins to head out. He nears the doors to the training room when it opens.

"This here is the training room, the recruits in here are in their final stages of training." Lieutendant Evans says, showing a tall and grinning man in a red and blue costume around. Scythe stares up at the man's glowing blue eyes while the tall man stares down at him. "Private Sasin, meet Pro-Hero All Might." Scythe nods to him. "All Might, Private Scythe Sasin."

"You wanna move? You're in my way and I've just been allowed some sleep after forty-eight hours." Scythe grunts. All Might moves out of Scythe's way. "Thank you." The ten year old walks past, but turns. "I look forward to working with a pro, assuming you've been brought here for an op." He takes one last look at All Might, before walking off to the bunks.

 _-Flashback ends.-_

Scythe and All Might chuckle. "I was pretty rude back then, but in my defense I didn't get much sleep." All Might slaps Scythe's back and sends the soldier flying into the entrance gate. Izuku laughs as Scythe sighs. "I'm heading home! See y'all tomorrow!" Both wave as Scythe exits the school, the setting sun at his back.

 **And another chappie out! I promise All Might's and Scythe's op from six years ago will be explained, but give it time!**

 **I hope this chapter is up to par, I've been kinda run down with work and haven't had much time. Hopefully this was good!**

 **As always, reviews are good! Constructive criticism is welcome! Got any questions, I'll answer them within reason, no spoilers though!**

 **EMERALD NIGHT signing off!**


	5. Memories

Scythe had returned to his hotel and immediately went to bed. He was getting flashbacks, and not the good kind. The ghosts of his past echoed loudly with gunfire and death. The soldier grits his teeth. These nights happened occasionally, and while they used to be more frequent before he swore never to kill again, they were still awful. The soldier tossed and turned in his sleep, before bolting awake.

"Shit." Scythe mutters, getting up and stepping into the bathroom. Washing off his face, the blonde stares at his reflection, before his eyes are drawn to the noticeable space where his right arm should be. Gunfire flashes behind his eyes as he remembers the day of is first op.

 _-Welcome to memoryland-_

It has been three months since Scythe had met All Might, the newly graduated soldier had returned home briefly to see his sister, before returning to base to receive his mission orders. Scythe had met his CO, and was redirected to see Lt. Evans. He had stopped before the door and knocked, upon permission to enter, he had reported.

"Sir! Private Sasin reporting Sir!" Scythe had said, snapping a crisp salute,

"At ease." Lt. Evans says. Scythe's hand snap to the small of his back, and stares at Lt. Evans, an attentive look on his face. "Private, I introduced you to All Might because I'm assigning you a mission. Around four months ago, one of you missile silos was broken into and a thermonuclear warhead was stolen. We've tracked the bomb to a warehouse outside of New York. We're tasking All Might and you to retrieve it and eliminating those who took it." Scythe looks confused.

"With all due respect sir." Scythe says, "Why me?"

"You've shown discipline, insight, courage, and the intelligence needed to carry out this mission. All Might has the experience, you have the training." Lt. Evans says. Scythe nods. "Good, you leave in five minutes. Gear up." Scythe nods, and rushes out of the room. He gears up with a standard issue M4 and meets All Might out at the helicopter pad. The giant hero and the small soldier load up on a Chinook. They were midflight when Scythe received a radio message stating that local forces had already engaged the enemy on their own volition. Scythe sighs. "All Might, things got worse. Local police have engaged the target on their own." All Might nods, his weird grin still on his face. Scythe sighs as he tells the pilot to head to the target point instead of the nearest airfield. A few minutes later, and the cockpit explodes into flames. Scythe's instincts instantly kick in. "Bail!" Turning to the cargo doors, All Might punches right though them and jumps out the back. Scythe was right behind him, but had ran to the cockpit to see if anyone survived. The soldier was around halfway through the bay when the Helicopter smashed into the warehouse containing the nuclear bomb, and Scythe's world turned black.

 _Flashback end._

Present day Scythe shakes his head out of the memory. He remembers the pain when he woke under the wreckage. His bone in his arm was basically powder at that point, but he had a clear view of the bomb. To him, it wasn't even a choice. All Might had beaten the enemies and entered the warehouse to try and find him when the boy had sliced off his arm with his combat knife, a cloth clenched in his teeth to muffle his screams. All Might had stared at him, his trademark grin gone from his face. Scythe had then cauterized the wound with some of the flaming wreckage and crawled to the nuclear bomb and examining it, sighing with relief because it wasn't activated. He doesn't remember much after that. The soldier shakes his head again and leaves the bathroom. He takes a glance at the clock and sighs.

"It's five, I'll go for a run." He mutters, attaching his arm into the metallic socket and dressing in a green hoodie. The soldier exits the room.

 _One hour later…_

Scythe returned to his room, showered, and dressed in his school uniform. Leaving the room, he takes the bus and arrives at UA. He's instantly swarmed by the news people asking about All Might.

"What's it like to have All Might as a teacher?!" One lady asks. Scythe sighs, draws his pistol, and fires it straight up in the air, effectively shutting up the media.

"I'll say this one time and one time only. Leave the grounds and stop interrupting school activities or I'll forcibly move you with a seventy three ton vehicle known as a tank, and I won't care if I run over a few people on the way." The soldier says, glaring so harshly his eyes start to glow. The media back off in fear before all of them comically flash behind nearby trees. Scythe shrugs, holsters his pistol, and enters the school. He passes Aziawa who was looking at his with what seemed like newfound respect. Scythe enters 1-A and slams his head on his desk, much to the amusement of Momo.

"Media get you as well?" She asks, her smirk is apparent in her voice. Scythe shakes his head.

"Nah, didn't get enough sleep." He mumbles. Momo's grin falls at his next comment. "Flashbacks and crap like that. It's hard to sleep when you see the faces of those you've killed haunting your dreams."

"Scythe…" Momo whispers, while the soldier chuckles ruefully.

"Well, it's the price I pay right?" He says bitterly. "I didn't wise up till it was too late, it's the price for being a hero in America." He laughs slightly, before sitting up. "But that's my own demons, I won't allow myself to burden you with them." The soldier grins and Momo nods slightly, a concerned look in her face. Aziawa pops down from the ceiling in his sleeping bag.

"Alright," The teacher says. "Today we're gonna….. Pick class officers."

"EH! WE'RE DOING SOMETHING A NORMAL SCHOOL WOULD DO!" The class shouts, while Scythe groans.

 **Heyo! Emerald here! Sorry for the dark turn in the Chapter, but I had too since Scythe remembered part of his past in the last one.**

 **This was a filler, much like the Class Officers episode, (Yes I know it had a background plot development but I'll get to that next chapter.) Well, as always, review if y'all want, and I hope Ye all enjoyed.**


	6. Things go south real fast

The class officer election was eventful, and almost everyone wanted to be class president, even Tenya, who suggested a vote even though he wanted the position. Scythe sighs, before shouting out.

"I won't accept the position, I have no idea how it should be carried out and I don't want a leadership position." The soldier says, his head still on his desk. The class stares at him.

The elections went off without a hitch, with Izuku being elected as Class Rep while Momo is Vice Rep. After that, with Izuku stuttering like a fool because of nerves, morning classes went by smoothly. The group was at lunch, Izuku and Ochaco were chatting away while Momo and Tenya ate quietly. Scythe was sleeping, and Momo glanced over at him from time to time.

"Hey! It's that soldier kid!" A female voice says, loudly. The entire table turns and shushes the person. The person was a Light Bluenette, whose hair reached down to her legs and had light blue eyes. She stood at 5 ft 4 and tilted her head curiously. Scythe groans and rubs his eyes with his left hand. He looks up at the newcomer and blinks at the same time she does.

"Nejire?"

"Scythe?" The soldier and the blue haired girl stare at each other. The two blink again, before the blue haired girl lunges forwards and pulls Scythe in a crushing hug. "It is you! How've you been?!"

"Ack!" Scythe's muffled exclamation rings out. "Nejire, it's good to see you but please let me breathe!"

"Whoopies!" Nejire says, letting go of Scythe. "It's been a few years since the pen-pal projects! I got accepted into UA!"

"Nejire, I can see that, I'm here as well." Scythe deadpans. Nejire chuckles sheepishly. "This is your third year right?" Nejire nods as she plops down right next to him. "I've read up on UA. Top percent of the school, right? Top three ever?" Nejire nods with a big grin on her face. She opens her mouth when an alarm sounds. "What's that?" Nejire panics slightly.

"Someone got past the UA barrier." Nejire says. "That's never happened before." Scythe's pistol appears in his hand as everyone is shoved into the hallway. The school became chaos, students shoving past each other. Scythe was trapped by Nejire and Momo. The soldier grits his teeth as he is about to raise his pistol into the air when Tenya goes flying through the air.

"EVERYONE! CALM DOWN!" The engine user shout once he slammed into the wall above the doorway. "IT'S JUST THE MEDIA! LOOK OUTSIDE!" The chaos dies down as people realize that there's no threat. Scythe holsters his pistol and sighs. He smirks up at Tenya while Izuku grins up at his friend.

 _Linebreak!_

Once the students returned to their classrooms, and Scythe and Nejire parted ways, with the older girl giving him another bone-crushing hug. Scythe chuckles slightly as he enters the classroom.

"Who was that?" Ochaco asks. Scythe grins.

"That's Nejire Hado, a third year and an old friend of my brother's and mine. My older brother and she had a pen-pal project together and I got sucked into it." The blonde says. Scythe grins as he sits down. "My brother asked her out a while back and I don't really know what happened after that." He shrugs. "Shade never was the same after that, but I haven't seen him in a while as well." He takes his seat behind Momo.

"Shuddup." Aizawa says. "Class rep, start class." Izuku shuffles his way up to the front.

"B-before I start, I'd like to suggest that Iida be class rep." Izuku says, looking up at his friend, and Aizawa. The class voices their agreements.

"Midoriya, while I'm honored, the class voted for you. You are the class rep my friend! I wouldn't have it any other way!" Tenya says, smiling at his friend. Izuku grins back at him.

"Let's start class then!" The green haired teen says.

 _The next day.-_

Scythe enters the room with a tired look in his eyes, he moves almost robotically to his seat. He tries and fails to give Momo a convincing grin, but gives up halfway through.

"Nightmares again?" The creation girl asks. Scythe shakes his head.

"Work. I had a bunch of paperwork." He mutters, slamming his head on his desk.

"Alright, suit up, we have a field trip." Aizawa says, dropping down from the ceiling in his sleeping bag. Scythe sighs and grabs his crate. Suiting up, he follows his classmates outside to a waiting bus.

"Alright!" Izuku says, softly, but everyone quieted down enough to listen, except for Katsuki, who respects nobody. "We're going to sit in numerical order based on our class numbers. So, let's load up everyone." The class loads on in, and find the bus to be more of a commuter style bus than, a school bus. "Well, line the sides in class order." And thus the class takes their seats. Scythe sitting in the back on the right side. He leans his head against the window and goes to sleep, falling into a dream.

 _Flashback dream sequence._

"Private First Class Sasin." A voice says, Scythe was standing before a board make up of officers. He was in his dress blues, his right sleeve hanging limply from his shoulder, a lock of a right hand very noticeable.

"That's my name and rank, don't wear it out. " The blonde kid snarks, rubbing his eyes with his remaining hand. "Sorry, sorry, I haven't been getting a lot of sleep lately." The Lieutendant Colonel sitting in the center nods.

"I see you've gotten your purple heart." The LTC says. Scythe nods. "What if I told you that you've caught the eye of some Military Weapons Contractors and they've designed a way for you to still fight?" Scythe's right eye twitches.

"I'd accept instantly." The young soldier says without hesitation. The LTC smirks, before gesturing behind Scythe. Said kid turns around to see a scientist wheeling in a cart carrying a crate. The scientist stops before Scythe and opens the crate resting atop the cart.

Inside was a mechanical right arm.

 _Dream end._

Scythe was jolted awake when the bus came to a stop. Momo couldn't help but laugh a little at him. Scythe glares playfully at her. The class piles out of the bus and lines up. Aizawa leads them into the large dome like building.

"Whoa! It looks like Universal Studios Japan!" Kirishima shouts.

"Welcome!" A voice draws the class's attention to the front. A spaceman like person stands before them, Izuku and Ochaco get stars in their eyes.

"The rescue hero…" Izuku starts.

"Thirteen! Hell yeah!" Ochaco finishes, Scythe stares at her in shock, not expecting her to cuss. The girl blushes in embarrassment. Thirteen chuckles.

"This is the rescue training site I created. I call it the Unforeseen Simulation Joint, or USJ for short." The class deadpans.

' _It really is USJ'_ They all think. Suddenly, the lights go out while Thirteen and Aizawa were discussing why All Might wasn't there due to running out of time. Aizawa, Thirteen, and Scythe narrow their eyes as the plaza seems to blur before them. A purple haze surrounds the plaza and people begin walking out of it.

"Mr. Aizawa, are those heroes?" Izuku asks.

"Thirteen, get the children to safety!" Aizawa says. "Those are villains." Faraday beeps as Scythe draws his pistol.

"I ain't letting you fight them yourself." The soldier says. "Faraday, activate weapon systems, set to stun." The drone sounds in acknowledgement as Scythe and Aizawa dive into the mass of enemies.

 **YO! Emerald back and with a new chapter. So here we are, and this is when things get serious.**

 **I'll see Y'all in the next chappie! PM me if y'all got questions, and review if ya wanna.**


	7. No limits

Scythe dived headfirst into the mass of villains, but he eyes the purple mist, the guy covered in hands, and the weird brain guy.

"Faraday, get me some rubber rounds!" The soldier ejects his clip from his pistol and catches the launched clip full of rubber bullets. Loading his pistol, the soldier flips over a volley of bullets originating from a gun-type quirked villain. Scythe lands and whips up his gun and fires off a round. The blunt rubber bullet impacts center forehead and knocks out the villain, flipping him over. Scythe throws his gun to his left hand while quickly swinging his right fist into the gut of a villain behind him. Crouching under a bolt of lightning, he fires off two rounds, hitting two villains in the head and knocking them out. He flips over a charging villain, kicking them in the back of the head. Landing once more, he ducks under a fist and engages in close quarters combat. He dodges another fist and slams his right into the gut of the villain with the force of a freight train. The villain was lifted off the ground and thrown through the air, slamming into another villain. Aizawa captures a villain behind the soldier, giving Scythe enough time to glace up at the ringleaders by the fountain. The lack of the purple mist guy instantly rings alarms in his head. His eyes instantly fly to the rest of the class to see a giant purple dome envelop them. "SHIT!" Scythe's body is surrounded by a white aura as he flies up the stairs at insane speeds. Lobbing a grenade near the edge of the mist, the shockwave blows away some of the mist just in time for him to see Izuku disappear.

"EVERYONE!" Tenya shouts, Scythe grits his teeth as the white aura grows stronger, whipping violently around him, his medium length spikey hair whirls around with the energy as his eyes begin to glow to a blinding electric green. The soldier notices his grip on his quirk slipping and reigns it in to a dim white. He glares at the purple mist. "Shoji! Is everyone here? Are they alright?" Mezo Shoji, using his Dupli-Arms quirk, quickly confirms that everyone is still in the building.

"Sasin." Thirteen says. "Help Aizawa." The soldier grits his teeth, but nods. As he runs off with Faraday spinning and segments morphing, he overhears a plan to get Tenya out of USJ in order for him to run for help. Scythe whips up his pistol and fires a round just over Aizawa's shoulder. It hits a villain just as the teacher turns to deal with him. Reaching his teacher, the soldier notices the blue haired guy covered in hands sprinting at them with insane speed.

"The last boss?" Aizawa asks, rushing forwards to meet him, and seemingly elbows the guy in the gut, but Scythe narrows his eyes.

"There a moment when your hair falls…." The blue haired guy says, much to Aizawa's shock. "The moment you finish a move. And the time in between is getting shorter and shorter. You shouldn't push yourself, Eraserhead." The teachers elbow starts to crumble, Aizawa grits his teeth and jumps back. Scythe takes out the three that surround the teacher with his pistol. "And you're a student who hasn't used his quirk. You both are so cool!" Suddenly, a shadow covers Aizawa. "By the way, I'm not the last boss." The huge guy with the unprotected brain lunges his hand at Aizawa, but the hero is shoved out of the way by Scythe, who shoves his right forearm into the villain's grasp.

"Kid!" Aizawa says. Scythe chuckles ruefully. The large monster stopped at the strange feeling in his hand, it wasn't flesh, it was smooth, cold.

"There's something only a few know of, something about me." The soldier says, his eyes shaded over as he removes his helmet with his left hand. "Mark three, purge." Scythe's right sleeve is ripped off as the arm suddenly disconnects and explodes. "Faraday! Launch mark five!" The spinning drone morph, parts sliding into place as it slams into the metallic shoulder socket where Scythe's right shoulder should be. The drone continues to morph into a robust metallic arm is formed. The soldier lets loose a battle cry, as he throws a powerful right straight into the monster's gut. The monster didn't flinch, and Scythe grits his teeth, before his arm transforms into a cannon and he fires, a plasmic blue energy erupting around Brainy as Scythe is thrown back. The monster still doesn't flinch, but he suddenly backhands Scythe while he was midair and sends him flying into the Mountain zone.

"Kid!" Aizawa shouts, before the monster slams his head down in a shower of blood, knocking off his goggles.

"I'll tell you. Eraser Head," The blue haired villain says. "He's the anti-Symbol of Peace, the bioengineered 'Nomu.'"

 _Mountain zone._

Momo grits her teeth as he holds her hands up. The electric villain surprised her, when he suddenly appeared behind Denki Kaminari and grabbed him. Kyoka had tried to connect her jack to her speaker on her leg, but that had failed.

"INCOMING!" A familiar voice shouts, before slamming into the ground near them. In the newly formed crater, Scythe slowly stands, coughing up blood. "Damn bastard probably broke some ribs." He looks up at the scene.

"Stand still newcomer!" The villain shouts, sending a spark near Denki. "Or your friend gets it!" Scythe's face goes stone cold, which worries Momo. She also notices the metallic arm her friend has.

"You…." Scythe's low voice cuts through the silence. The dull white aura suddenly flails up and whips around violently, he looks up and everyone nearby notices his eyes glowing a frightening green. A small trail of blood comes out of his nose, but that's ignored. "You dare threaten the life of a comrade in front of me?" The swirling aura seemingly creating a wind, the dust in the area fails around Scythe as well, creating a rather intimidating image. The soldier steps forwards.

"Stay bac-" The villain starts the shout, but Scythe suddenly disappears. The villain cries out in pain. He lets go of Denki and the electric classmate moves aside to reveal that Scythe had buried his knife in the villain's gut.

"I made a vow to a dying friend that I'd never kill again." The blonde soldier says, his voice an eerie dull and monotone. "But for you… You I'll make an exception for." The right arm morphs into a rapidly vibrating blade as Scythe roughly yanks out the knife and spins, aiming both blades at the Villain's neck.

"NO!" Momo shouts. Scythe's blade stills just before the neck as he stares at his female friend with an expressionless face. He nods.

"Fine." Is all he says, before blasting off at insane speeds towards the plaza at the same time All Might kicks in the doors.

"I AM… HERE!" The pro shouts. Even Scythe, in his altered state, notices the lack of the smile on the hero's face. Scythe takes out the villains between All Might and the fallen Aizawa. He also notices the Monster and blue-haired guy near Izuku, Tsuyu, and Minata. All Might breezes through, collecting the fallen teacher and the three students in peril. "You take care of Aizawa, he's hurt. I'll handle these guys." Scythe walks up as he says this.

"All Might! That big guy, he took One f-A punch that didn't break my arm and didn't even feel it!" Izuku says.

"YOUNG MIDORIYA! JUST GO! I'VE GOT THIS!" All Might shouts. Izuku flinches back, but nods. Scythe glares at the blue haired guy while the three other students retreat.

"He's right, took a full blast of mark five and didn't even leave a burn." The soldier says. "I'm your assist. If things get too hairy, I'm getting involved, that's not a request." All Might looks to him, and nods as the white aura dissipates somewhat. The pro and Nomu duke it out, with the blue haired guy casually spouting off facts. All Might uses a suplex on Nomu, but Scythe narrows his eyes, the white aura flaring up again as a hint of purple catches his eye.

"I normally don't want blood and guts moving around inside of me." The warping villain says. "But I'll happily take in someone as great as you. You're too fast to track. Stopping you was Nomu's job. Ripping you apart by closing a warp gate with you halfway through, however, was min-" The villain was cut off by a large plasma blast impacting his armor and instantly causing it to go red hot.

"Switch!" Scythe shouts. Flashing into combat as Nomu's arm is frozen by Shotou Todoroki. Scythe first shatters the arm with a powerful backfist while Katsuki grabs the warp villain's armor and slams it on the ground. Kirishima engages Handy. All Might jumps out and winces, grabbing his wound. By this time, all the students managed to take out the villains trying to pick them off and made their way to an area overlooking the plaza. Scythe's eyes dart around. _"I don't need my sense of taste, disable."_ The soldier's mouth goes blank, with no feeling whatsoever. "Kirishima, backup Bakugo, Todoroki, backup All Might with the weird brain monster." Scythe eyes Nomu as it regenerates. "I'll handle Handface over here." Everyone nods as Scythe flashes before Handy and delivers a hard punch straight to the gut by surprise, sending him across the plaza.

"Tomura Shigaraki!" The warp villain shouts. Tomura stands.

"I'm fine, a mob like this can't hurt me." The leader says. Scythe narrows his glowing eyes.

"Impulse Drive, full power." The soldier mutters. Before he explodes in white aura. The trickle of blood coming from his nose became a fast moving stream. "You wanna know about quirks?" The soldier quietly asks, walking slowly towards Tomura. "I'll tell you. Mine is impulse drive. Full mental and physical enhancement built towards speed. Insane physical speed, even more insane mental processing power and speed." He flashes behind Tomura, his arm morphed into a vibrating blade once again. "I literally can solve anything instantaneity." Tomura narrowly avoids the blow, and grabs at Scythe's arm. Scythe seems to phase away, before appearing a few meters away, his arm morphed into the plasma cannon as he unleashes a barrage. Tomura evades as he rushes closer to Scythe. The soldier then aims his arm straight down, and fires, the explosion throwing him into the air as well as his opponent. Spinning in air, Scythe fires again. Throwing himself into the villain, he elbows Tomura's gut. They both smash into the ground. But Tomura uses this to his advantage, but placing his hand on the easiest to access place. Scythe's chest. The body armor instantly decays, as does the skin on his chest. Scythe grits his teeth in pain, before a slot on his elbow opens and an explosion surrounds the two.

"But I can tell." Tomura says in a singsongy way. "You only have a set time of forcing your body well past its limits." Scythe grits his teeth as the aura slowly fades. "The human body can only adapt so much." The soldier charges, his knife in his left hand while his right arm morphed into its own blade, but the loss of speed give Tomura all the advantage. The villain flies forwards, climbing over Scythe and placing both hands on the soldier's neck. This time Scythe growls in pain as he tries to get the villain off of him.

"NO!" Izuku shouts, using One-for-all to jump at Tomura.

"Kurogiri." The blue haired villain says. A purple mist surrounds Izuku and teleports him away, closer to All Might, who was in a serious exchange of blows with Nomu. The pro hero begins grinning.

"Shock absorption isn't the same as shock negation! You have a limit!" All Might shouts. "Hey villain, have you ever heard these words? Go beyond! PLUS ULTRA!" With that, All Might uppercuts Nomu through the roof.

"NOMU!" Tomura shouts, getting off Scythe in shock of his unbeatable party member getting beaten. "YOU USED CHEAT CODES! I HATE CHEATERS!" The villain completely forgets about his previous prey. His outstretched hand nearly touches All Might before a gunshot rings out and his hand erupts into blood. The shooting hero, Snipe, as well as the rest of U.A staff, had arrived. Scythe grins painfully as he stands. His neck was a painful looking mess, and it was a surprise that he wasn't bleeding out by now. His arm was a fist once more, and he charges the injured Tomura. Jumping and smashing his fist into the ground, Tomrua narrowly avoids getting his face smashed in by rolling and grabbing the arm. The forearm falls into pieces as Scythe purges it as well as the Faraday memory chip and rolls away. Snipe opens fire on the villains as the last of the aura surrounding Scythe fades, and the solider falls unconscious, the full brunt of his injuries impacting him finally. Kurogiri surrounds Tomura, and the two warp away. The last thing Scythe sees is All Might being surrounded by steam and his classmates and teachers running towards them. Scythe grins slightly as he fully blacks out.

 _Dreamscape._

The world was utter chaos. Fourteen year old Scythe grits his teeth as the deserts of Nevada explode in conflict. He cursed his commanders, god, himself, anything and everything.

"Routine sweep and clear my ass." He mutters. His partner laughs. He looks to his red haired friend and partner, Vivian Smith. She shoulders her sniper rifle and gives him a dazzling smile, somehow while in the midst of this raging battle.

"Ahh lighten up! At least they got us on sniper duty!" She says. Scythe smiles somewhat.

"Yeah. Mission update, we're going in." Their squad leader, an arrogant kid name Evan Ryans, shouts out. Scythe sighs.

"You had to jinx it." He says. Vivian sticks her tongue out at him as they charge into battle.

"We'll be fine!" She says. Instantly things went to hell. The lost over half their guys in a minefield, another fourth lost to friendly and hostile artillery. Soon, it was just Vivian, Ryans, and Scythe. They were trapped, Ryans quirk being useless in a nighttime battle.

"We need to fall back." Scythe shouts.

"We're not falling back!" Ryans says. "We pull this off, I get promoted, and then I get to leave you stupid asses behind. Cover me!" Ryans vaults over the barrier, and instantly runs in the opposite direction. Scythe curses, and Vivian seems to visibly shut down. Scythe fights on for another hour, before he runs out of ammo.

"Vivian, pass me a clip! Vivian!" He shouts, looking to his partner, who had curled up into a ball of panic at some point. A sudden whistling is heard, and then the area explodes in mortar fire. Scythe was thrown backwards. Ears ringing, vision blurry, the blonde soldier stumbles across Ryans corpse. He put a few extra rounds into him for good measure. A flash of red catches his eye, and Scythe sees Vivian face up a few meters away. Running to her, he don't even register the bullets flying around him. "Vivian!" He shouts, sliding to her side. She looked awful. The sand around her was noticeably red, even in the night. Her body armor was shredded, blood leaking out of it in torrents.

"He-hey buddy." She says weakly.

"Hey, don't talk, save your strength." Scythe says, trying to stop the bleeding.

"Sc-Scythe." Vivian says. "I-I'm sorry. I said we'd all be fine. Guess I was wrong." Scythe shushes her. "Yo-you should go." Scythe shakes his head.

"Sorry partner, I ain't going anywhere." He mutters. Vivian smiles painfully. A few seconds go on by in silence as the gunfire continues.

"He=hey Scythe? Promise m-me somthin." Vivian says suddenly, her skin going pale. Scythe nods. "Promise me when you get home, ya stop killing, please. Y-you've always been cooler trying to s-save people over trying to kill them." Scythe stares at her as she fade.

"Yeah, I promise." He says, as she smiles one last time, before her body goes limp. Eyes shaded as his body is fully enveloped by white aura, he picks up her knife with his left hand before turning towards the oncoming fire. "Well, she did say when I got home, I ain't home yet Vivian, I still got some people to kill."

He then proceeded to kill every last enemy in the area.

 _End dream._

Scythe snaps awake and instantly notices that he's in Recovery Girl's clinic.

"Oh you're up?" The elderly healer says. Scythe nods. "Some military man stopped by earlier in the week and dropped off another arm for you." Scythe nods again.

"How long was I out?" He asks.

"Around a week."

 **No a/n today.**


	8. Welcome to aftermath

**Okay, so I gotta couple reviews. I can see the skepticism of Scythe's rank, I fixed that. However, don't expect me to cater to your every whim. This is one of the few times. If you haven't figured out, this fic is OC-centric, and even though Scythe seems badass with no weakness you don't know my character at all. I don't need to humanize my character because he is already human,**

 **And to the guest reviewer Woar, you don't like the story, don't read it, you got your point across easily enough the first time around, no need rub it in. I don't know everything, yeah I get it, but no need to become a nuisance. I'm doing this to have fun and give people who actually like this a nice fun read. Your information is noted, but no need to spam the reviews. I get it, but you're not me, you don't control the story, so don't try to make it seem like you can.**

The following week after Scythe's awakening was hectic. A series of medical tests were conducted on his physical state, mental state, and overall well-being. He passed with flying colors, the mental had flagged a discrepancy, a sort of side-effect of his quick that caused his mind to revert to the mental state of previous time he activated it full burst coupled with the same emotion of that time.

The blonde soldier was distraught over this, because he realized that he was actively trying to kill the villain that captured Denki, and he realized that had Momo not stopped him, he would've broken his promise to his fallen best friend.

Now Scythe was sitting on his bunk in Recovery Girl's clinic, his dog tags in his hand as he stares at the coated ones that Vivian wore. His own black par falling loosely behind them.

"You're well enough to go." Recovery Girl's voice snaps him out of his trance.

"Huh? Oh. Yes ma'am." Scythe nods, putting the dog tags back under his shirt. Standing and dressing in his newly modified school uniform, Scythe notices the lack of a right sleeve, the whole right side being sleeveless to fit his new arm, the Mark 6. He moves to leave.

"You loved her, didn't you?" Recovery Girl asks just before he opens the door. "The girl whose dog tags you wear around your neck." Scythe's eyes shade over slightly, as he clenches his left fist.

"I've never stopped." He mutters, before he opens the door and leaves. Making his way through the halls, he opens the door to 1-A's classroom. Aizawa was standing there, looking like a mummy.

"Scythe….." The teacher says. "Welcome back. Take your seat, we were discussing the U.A Sports Festival that's coming up." Scythe nods, his face expressionless as he walks to his seat. Momo eyes him cautiously, and his metallic arm but he just takes his seat and stares at his teacher.

"As I was saying, The U.A Sports Festival is split into years and all the classes in that year compete in three separate tasks. The Sports Festival is a good way for companies and heroes to see what you're made of. Scythe." Aizawa says. The soldier nods. "Since your injuries almost as severe as my own you're banned from participating beyond the first event, but you'll be in the commentators' box with Present Mic and I for the rest of it given that you're already basically a pro-hero already in the U.S." Scythe nods. "By the way, I'm guessing that your arm was replaceable since before you arrived here?" The blonde sighs.

"I've had it for six years." He mentions. "It's the reason I'm so strong. Been upgrading it since I've gotten it." Aizawa nods.

"Normally this isn't something an aspiring hero should miss but your case is different because somehow footage of USJ got leaked so you already have a lot of heroes interested in you Scythe for the internships afterwards." Aizawa says. "So you're only allowed to participate in order to prove that you're as golden as people seem to think you are. Don't go all out, you're banned from that and Recovery Girl doesn't know if she can heal nerve damage that extensive a second time." Scythe gives a two fingered salute. "So now that's out of the way let's start class. Now don't think that life's unfair because Scythe is getting a freebie. He's earned it, you all saw how injured he was because he fought with no regard of his health. He fought when he didn't need to and nearly died because of it. You all need to show that you can keep up with someone like that." Scythe, we're going out to the training grounds, we need to see what that arm can do and calibrate it." The class dresses in their U.A jumpsuits and makes their way to the training grounds Aizawa took them too on their first day of school. Running through all of the tests involving his arms once again, the rest of the class did light sparing with each other. Everyone could tell this arm had much more power in it. He achieved 250 Kg on the grip test unlike his 100 kg last time. The ball throw he got around 600 meters, unlike his 300 he had last time. They then tested the mega-shift on the arm. Mark six had the plasma cannon which had another firing function besides the blast Mark five had in the form of a beam, with a longer range and higher penetrating power, while the blast had a larger explosive radius and speed. The vibro-blade now vibrated at a higher frequency which allowed for increased cutting power. There was also a new function, which was the reason for why the Mark six was so bulky. The excess material morphed into a medium sized shield. Overall, the calibrations went by successfully. In a brief recess in which Aizawa had to handle something in the office, the students were left to their own devices in the classroom. Scythe was looking through diagnostics on his arm when a soft voice caught his attention.

"Scythe…." Momo says, her eyes staring back at him. Scythe glances over to his friend. "Back in USJ….. What happened to you?"

"I wasn't gonna let another comrade die on my watch, no matter what." The soldier mutters. "Even if I had to break a promise to a fallen friend."

"Scythe you were trying to kill!" Momo snaps, drawing attention to the two from the rest of the class.

"That's what I do for a living Momo!" Scythe says, "That's what I was trained to do! If someone tries to kill me I'm returning the favor! I've had enough friends killed in my life, I wasn't gonna let it happen again if I could stop it." His eyes dim slightly. "Momo, you don't know what I've done, what I've seen. If you have, you'd be scarred for life." Momo flinches back slightly, which Scythe notices. "Sorry. Sorry." He sighs. "I didn't want to reveal my arm so soon and it has been messing with my patience." Momo's eyes soften.

"I get it, I won't ask. Sorry for snapping." She says. Scythe grins tiredly.

"No worries." He says, holding out his right fist, before realizing it would be weird to fist bump a metal arm. He moves to switch to his real arm when Momo bumps her fist into the metal one. He grin was calm and accepting. Scythe grins as Aizawa returns. They then go about their normal schedule.

 _Timeskip to the opening day of the U.A sports festival_

Scythe was sleeping with his head resting on the table in the Class 1-A waiting room while the class prepares to be allowed into the stadium. The room was quiet until Shoto Todoroki confronts Izuku.

"Midoriya….. Objectively, I'm stronger than you…." Shoto says, while the whole class stares at him in shock. "But somehow…. All Might has an interest in you. So I'll say it now. I will beat you and become number one." Izuku shakes.

"Hey man!" Eijiro Kirishima says. "Let's not pick fights." He tries to interject.

"I'm not as strong as you." Izuku starts, his hair covering his eyes. "My quirk may not be as cool, and I may not be as strong as you.."

"Hey don't think like that." Kirishima says.

"But I can't let myself fall behind." Izuku's eyes have a light of determination in them, and Scythe could see it as he awoke with a grin on his face. "I'm going for it with everything I've got!"

"Guys! They're ready!" Momo says, having been waiting outside for the go ahead.

 _U.A Stadium._

"HERE THEY ARE! THE SURVIVORS AND LEGENDS! THEY'VE FOUGHT VILLAINS! U.A CLASS 1-A! YEAH!" Present Mic shouts. Scythe, Izuku, Momo, Katsuki, and Shoto lead the charge. "LEADING IS CLASS REPRESENTIVE IZUKU MIDORIYA! VICE-REP MOMO YAOYOROZU! SHOTO TODOROKI! KATSUKI BAKUGO! AND SCYTHE SASIN!" Aizawa mutters right next to him.

"Sasin saved my life in USJ." Aizawa says. "He's considered a pro-hero in America. Midoriya is an aspiring hero whose quirk manifested later in life, while Todoroki and Yaoyorozu both got in with scholarships and Bakugo got first in the practical exam. The five, along with Tenya Iida are powerhouses, but the entire class isn't that far behind." The class stops by the starting line, Scythe looking out over the crowd before removing his arm and opening a panel to adjust a few settings. "Sasin was injured in the USJ incident, so he is only allowed to do this first task, the obstacle course. His arm isn't the injuries he sustained." Present Mic shouts a YEAH before introducing Class 1-B, headed by Itsuka Kendo as the Class Rep. One by one the first year classes pour in.

"ALRIGHT! LET'S START THE COUNT DOWN!" Present Mic shouts. "GO!" Scythe barks out a laugh as Shoto and he jet forwards. However, the Ice/hot user creates a wall of ice behind him, trapping everyone. Scythe chuckles, before his arm morphs into a blade and he cuts right though the wall. Breaking off into a sprint, Scythe chases after Shoto.

"There's been controversy with Scythe's arm being considered a support device." Aizawa says. "The hero course students aren't allowed support devices, even their costumes. So Scythe's arm could've been considered a support device until you take into consideration that he almost never uses his quirk. He passed the entrance exam never using it, in fact, the last time he used his quirk before the USJ incident was two years ago." Aizawa's smirk is heard under his mummy like wrappings. "If someone could be considered a quirkless hero it would be Scythe. That arm is a part of him, making him not be able to use it would be like ripping off his real arm again, it can't be done. There was only one unmodified arm that was simply an arm, but that's out of production and the energy core couldn't handle the stress of prolonged situations like this." Aizawa got his two bits in as the students made it to the first obstacle, the robots from the entrance exam.

"These are the things you had to fight at the entrance exams, huh?" Shoto asks himself, before freezing everything, even a few students by accident. Scythe laughs as he punches through the wall. The rest of the students aren't far behind. Katsuki just blew up everything in his way, and Izuku used his brain to weave around the problems. Momo made a cannon to blast through the walls.

"WHAT ARE THESE KIDS!?" Present Mic shouts. "WHAT HAVE YOU BEEN TEACHING THEM ERASERHEAD!?" Aizawa only smirks. The leaders of the pack make it to the next obstacle, The Fall. Scythe whistles at the huge canyon while Shoto just slides along the tightropes. Scythe uses his arm to boost over the canyon, from pillar to pillar while Katsuki does practically the same thing. The three quickly make their way past The Fall and into the Minefield.

"CAREFUL KIDS! THAT'S AN ACTIVE MINEFIELD!" Present Mic says with a laugh. Katsuki, Shoto, and Scythe stop dead on their heels. Scythe blinks comically.

"A minefield, eh?" The soldier mutters, lightly sweeping the area with his toe. "I wonder if it's real mines that kill or not." He looks at Katsuki and Shoto. "Welp, only one way to tell. See y'all on the other side." The soldier steps forwards, and is sent sailing into the air by the resulting explosion. "JESUS CHRIST!"

"WHAT IS SASIN DOING?!" Present Mic shouts.

"It seems like he was testing the mines to see if they were real or not. Looks like he discovered that the mines uses a concussive blast instead of an actual explosion." Aizawa says. All eyes were on the flying teen, who was laughing manically. His arm morphs into the cannon and he uses the recoil to propel himself over the minefield. Meanwhile, Izuku had caught up by using a metal plate he scrapped from one of the bots at the beginning. Scythe laughed gleefully as he sees his green haired friend fly through the air propelled by the same force that sent him airborne. Scythe continues laughing as he sails through the air, propelled by his cannon. Until the large wall separating the minefield from the final stretch appears. Scythe curses under his breath as he slams into the wall while throwing his right fist into the wall, leaving a large dent as he falls around forty feet to the ground. Scythe lands in a roll, before shooting forwards after Katsuki, Shoto, and Izuku. Scythe crosses the finish line fourth, just as his energy cut out. Leaning against a nearby wall, Scythe takes the offered water bottle that Thirteen offered him. He gives a two fingered salute to his friends as he makes his way out of the stadium and towards Recovery Girl's clinic. Scythe nods to Recovery Girl as he takes a seat.

"Didn't beat yourself up too badly?" Recovery Girl asks. Scythe grins as she checks over him. A few minutes pass. "What was her name?" The question makes the silence turn deafening.

"Vivian Smith." He mutters. "She was my partner, and she got killed by an idiotic leader and badly timed artillery strikes." He grins slightly at the nurse. "She had this great nickname for me and everything, first person to really put up with me." He leans his head back against the wall. "She was great." Recovery Girl smiles.

"Get some rest, I'll inform Aizawa that you'll be late getting up there."


End file.
